Querido Papá
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: La última carta que Petra le escribe a su padre, aquélla en donde le afirma que va a dedicarle su vida a Levi...


**Querido Papá. **

**(Con Amor, de Petra). **

_He querido escribirte esta carta aprovechando que tengo unos minutos de descanso. El trabajo ha sido muy arduo y, en ciertos momentos, estresante, pero mentiría si te dijera que por eso es menos satisfactorio. Qué lástima que no pueda contarte acerca de la importante misión que se me ha encomendado, pero es algo que debe mantenerse en el más absoluto secreto. El capitán Levi* afirma que nuestro silencio es la clave para el éxito de la misión, por eso es que no puedo decirte gran cosa al respecto…_

_Mejor te contaré que hemos pasado los últimos días tratando de dejar impecable este lugar en el que nos encontramos. Creo que ya te he contado antes acerca de la obsesión por la limpieza que tiene el capitán Levi; él nos hizo fregar los pisos y lavar las mesas por lo menos cinco veces, hasta que no quedó totalmente satisfecho con el resultado. ¿Qué es agotador? ¡Por supuesto! Pero ya me he acostumbrado a sus actitudes tan peculiares. Incluso Eren, el chico nuevo, se ha adaptado tan bien a la rutina del capitán que es el primero en decirnos que algo está sucio; bueno, le costó bastante conseguirlo, porque los primeros días el capitán lo riñó en esa forma peculiar que sólo él sabe hacer, haciendo que Eren aprendiera a hacer las cosas a su antojo. Pobre chico, es apenas un crío, ¿sabes? Y ya está metido en un lío que ni él mismo es capaz de comprender… _

_Pero no quiero atosigarte con este tipo de cuestiones (de las cuales ya te dije que no te puedo hablar), sino que más bien quiero contarte de lo emocionada que estoy por formar parte del Escuadrón Especial del capitán Levi. ¿Cómo? ¿Ya te he hablado de eso muchas veces? ¡Ay, papá, es que me emociona tanto el asunto! Yo, entre cientos de personas, fui elegida para formar parte del escuadrón que dirige el Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad… Yo, Petra Ral, la única mujer con derecho a decir que tiene el nivel suficiente para pertenecer a la Élite de las Legiones de Reconocimiento… Yo, papá, ¿puedes creerlo? Y pensar que, durante mi primera misión, me oriné en los pantalones del miedo cuando estuve frente a un titán. ¡Qué risa y qué vergüenza! Al menos no fui la única, que Auruo también lo hizo, pero aun así me da mucha pena recordarlo. _

_¿Te acuerdas de Auruo Bossard? Alguna vez te lo presenté, él y yo estuvimos en la misma generación de cadetes, y resulta que Auruo también fue elegido para el Escuadrón Especial del capitán Levi. Sin embargo, a diferencia de nuestros otros compañeros, Gunter Schurltz y Erd Yin, Auruo no respeta mucho al capitán, pues constantemente él se burla de su forma de actuar, de hablar y de posar, e incluso he notado que ha comenzado a imitarle el peinado y la ropa. ¿Qué le sucederá a Auruo, en verdad? No entiendo siquiera cómo es que puede burlarse de un hombre tan excepcional como es el capitán Levi, ni tampoco entiendo por qué lo imita si siempre está haciendo bromas a sus costillas. A veces creo que nunca voy a entender a los hombres, no todos son tan cálidos y sencillos como tú, papá. _

_Y hablando del capitán Levi, tengo que decir que él también es un gran hombre, y me siento realmente honrada de haber sido elegida por él en persona. No por nada Levi ha sido llamado el "Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad". Deberías verlo actuar, papá, el capitán es veloz, es fuerte, es seguro de sí mismo y muy, pero muy valiente. Su técnica en espiral para combatir titanes es la mejor, por eso es que nosotros nos hemos esforzado mucho por imitarla. Sé que aún estoy lejos de llegar a su nivel, pero si él puso sus ojos en mí, significa que tengo potencial. Yo, de verdad, quiero ser tan fuerte y valiente como el capitán Levi, es una de mis mayores aspiraciones…_

Los gritos de los aldeanos le hicieron saber al señor Ral que algo grande sucedía; a juzgar por las palabras de júbilo y emoción, sin duda se trataba del regreso de la Legión de Reconocimiento, aquélla con la que su hija había partido.

_Curioso es, papá, que aunque la mayoría de las personas toman al capitán por un hombre frío y sin sentimientos, eso se debe sin duda a que no lo conocen en verdad, porque Levi, aparte de todo, es un hombre que aprecia a sus camaradas y los respeta, y nunca ha dudado en confortarlos aun en las situaciones más difíciles… Hace algunos días, durante una misión, uno de mis compañeros resultó herido de muerte por un titán, el cual fue aniquilado por el capitán Levi. Antes de morir, mi compañero le preguntó al capitán si él había contribuido a la causa, o si, en vez de eso, moriría en vano sin siquiera marcar una diferencia. ¿Sabes qué hizo Levi? A pesar de su repulsión a la suciedad, él tomó la mano ensangrentada de mi compañero y le dijo lo siguiente: "Haz hecho más que suficiente por la causa actual y por los tiempos que vendrán. Yo tomaré tu voluntad y ésta me dará fuerza. ¡Erradicaré a los titanes! ¡Incluso si es lo último que hago, tienes mi palabra!". Mi compañero se fue de este mundo con la plena seguridad de que su muerte había sido útil para el resto de nosotros, y todo gracias al enorme corazón del capitán Levi… _

Una mujer de baja estatura, algo robusta, con la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo y el cuerpo por un delantal se asomó por la ventana de la cabaña en donde vivía el señor Ral, y sonriente, lo animó a acompañarla.

- ¡La Legión de Reconocimiento ha regresado!.- exclamó la mujer.- ¡Vamos, tu hija debe estar ansiosa por verte!

Con una sonrisa, el señor Ral tomó la carta de Petra entre sus manos y salió; ése sería un buen momento para ir a buscar a ese capitán Levi y hablarle sobre su hija, porque lo último que ella había puesto en su carta había incomodado un poco al señor Ral.

_Comprenderás entonces, papá, el por qué quiero dedicar mi vida al capitán Levi… Quiero consagrarme en cuerpo y alma al servicio del hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida… ¿No te molestarás si lo hago? Sé que aun soy joven, pero ya desde ahora sé que quiero pasar el resto de mis días al lado de Levi… Quiero dedicarle toda mi vida a él…_

¡Dedicarle su vida al Soldado Más Fuerte de la Humanidad! ¡Sólo a Petra podría ocurrírsele! El señor Ral rió alegremente al imaginar a su hija sonriendo mientras corría hacia él, con su uniforme manchado de tierra y sangre y los ojos color ámbar brillando como dos piedras preciosas. Su pequeña Petra era ya toda una mujer, una mujer hermosa que sin duda podría hacer feliz a cualquier hombre digno de ella.

La gente se aglomeraba para ver a los soldados que regresaban. Muchos de ellos venían heridos, otros más caminaban cabizbajos, y el señor Ral vio pasar una carreta en donde una chica con una bufanda roja consolaba a un joven tendido que lloraba a lágrima viva. Alguien comentó que ése era el "chico titán", un término que el señor Ral no acabó de entender del todo. ¿En dónde vendría Petra? Por más que la buscó con la mirada, el hombre no la encontró, y comenzó a sentir cierta angustia, por lo menos hasta que vio a un hombre de baja estatura y mirada seria, vestido con el uniforme de la Legión, acercarse con paso lento y fúnebre. El señor Ral lo reconoció en seguida. ¡Era el capitán Levi! Y ahora que Petra no estaba por ahí, ésa era una excelente oportunidad para hablarle de los sentimientos de su hija.

- ¡Capitán Levi!.- exclamó el señor Ral, acercándose al joven.- Mi hija está en su escuadrón. Soy el padre de Petra, antes de que ella me vea quería hablar con usted.

Levi no respondió al saludo, apenas y si dio señales de haber escuchado al hombre. En su rostro serio se vislumbraba una mueca de infinita angustia y profunda tristeza. El señor Ral se apresuró a mantener su paso, aunque era evidente que Levi había disminuido el suyo para ir a la par del hombre.

- Mi hija me mandó esta carta; ella me dijo que usted respetaba sus habilidades lo suficiente como para permitirle unirse a su escuadrón, que obtuvo el honor de serle útil a usted.- continuó el señor Ral, entusiasmado, mostrando a Levi el sobre blanco.- Que ella iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo para alcanzar sus expectativas, y que va a dedicarle su vida a usted. Seguramente mi Petra estaba alardeando, y no considera cómo puede llegar a sentirse su padre al respecto.

El capitán vio cómo el señor Ral agitaba con su mano la carta que le había enviado Petra, muchos días atrás. Una creciente opresión iba ocupando poco a poco el pecho del joven, pero se mantuvo firme e incólume, sin atreverse a decir una palabra. El señor Ral interpretó esto como una señal de ligero hastío y se apresuró a añadir:

- Oh, bueno, como sea… .- continuó.- Como su padre, estaba pensando que probablemente es muy pronto para que ella contraiga matrimonio… Petra aún es muy joven y tiene toda una vida por delante, así que…

El señor Ral continuó hablando, pero Levi había dejado de escucharlo. ¿Cómo decirle a ese entusiasmado hombre que su adorada hija había muerto en el cumplimiento de su deber? ¿Cómo explicarle que Petra ya no era demasiado joven para casarse, que nunca lo sería? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que ella era demasiado joven para estar muerta?

_Querido papá: No llores por mí. Si muero, habrá sido luchando al lado del hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en mi vida… _

_Con amor, Petra. _

**Notas:**

*Como no se ponen de acuerdo con la traducción de _heichou _(en algunas partes lo traducen como "capitán", en otras como "cabo" y en otras como "sargento"), he decidido dejarlo como "capitán", que es lo que suena mejor (aunque basándome en la información que encontré y en los traductores que usé, lo más correcto sería "soldado de primera categoría"). Así mismo, el uso de las variantes Rivaille y Levi me tiene confundida, honestamente prefiero la primera opción para dirigirme a este personaje, pero parece ser que lo oficial es Levi.

- Todos los personajes de _Shingeki no Kyojin _pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

- Desconozco si Auruo y Petra pertenecieron a la misma generación de cadetes, sólo lo puse como algo _random_.

- Pues bien, aquí mi primer y, tal vez, único fanfic sobre _Shingeki no Kyojin_. Soy una acérrima fan de la pareja no oficial de Levi y Petra, y estoy extremadamente traumada por la muerte de esta última, y recordando la misteriosa carta que ella le envía a su padre antes de morir, quise escribir algo al respecto. Los diálogos entre el señor Ral y Levi están basados en los que se dijeron en el manga y el anime.


End file.
